Nobody's Left Behind
by KasumiKyofu
Summary: Suma has a vision to which everybody dies right before her eyes. What's even worst is that all her visions come ture, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Heya! I don't own Fruits Basket, however, I do own Suma and this plot, so don't try anything. XP

Must read before reading story! (or it won't make any sense)

Ok, Suma is a shape shifter and a Clairvoyance. (seeing the futuer ...I don't think that's the right tense Sorry) Her sister WAS a timer traveler, but she went to far back in time, and Suma hasn't seen her since. (oh, Suma's 15) She arrived at the Sohma's house when Thoru saw that she lived out in the woods somewhere. (every much like herself) The Sohma's were worried, but they soon didn't care. Yes, Suma knows about..."talents" (if you want to call it) and she can feel everybody's energy like Hana...that's pretty much it. Sorry for taking up your time...ON WITH THE STORY! (oh, and she loves Kyo. )

**Chapter 1- The Vision**

"Oh Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun where are you?" Suma asked she ran through the hallways of the Sohma House.

Tohru hummed continently to herself as she read the morning paper calmly walked down the same hall as Suma. The over excited\screaming girl met up with Tohru's eyes.

"Tohru-san!" Suma said happily as she slowed down to a steady walk. "I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen Kyo-kun by any chance?"

Tohru knew what Suma was going to ask, for she wasn't deaf and Suma had been screaming Kyo's name for at least five mintiunes now.

"Um..no, I don't believe I have this morning, Suma-san. Why? Do you need him for something?"

"Hm? Oh well, it's just that...I felt my sister's presence not to long ago..and..."

She was cut off from her sentence as she heard footsteps behind her and felt Yuki walking down the hallway.

"Oh well," Suma continued, clapping her hands together. "I'll find him. Later

Tohru-san!" Suma called while running down the hall.

-Later on-

Kyo sat outside on a tree, wachting nothing but the wind blow the tops of the trees. He was in thought about an ugly fight he and Suma had the night before, which lead to him getting his face slammed with a door. He felt a slight bounce on the branch of the tree, and looked to his right. There he saw a light red cat jumped on his head, and purred. Kyo rolled his eyes, but did nothing to shoo the animal away.

The cat meowed and jumped into his lap. It rubbed against his arm, with it's soft well taken care of fur and purred loudly. A small grin appeared across Kyo's face.

"It's nice to know I can still please someone."

The cat liked his hand and jumped off and down the tree. She then transformed into Suma with a blinding pink light.

Kyo blinked blankly at the light red head. His eyes turned to deep narrowing.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Kyo shouted, standing on the tree branch.

"I need to talk to you." Suma said calmly.

"About what?" he asked in a low growl.

"I felt my sister today."

"When?" Kyo asked, crossing his arms, and letting out a sigh.

"Forget it." Suma said, seeing the look in his eyes. She turned around, and began to walk away.

"Wha...Wait!" Kyo called, jumping out of the tree and running towards her.

"What!" Suma asked, turning around. As she did, her head pounded and ached as she felt another vision coming. She fell to her knees, and held her head as she let out a scream from the pain it was giving her body. Before she saw the vision, tears rolled down her eyes, as she saw Kyo running towards her.

-Vision-

Suma found herself outside a hotel. She walked in and found Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru standing still, yet smiling as they normally would. She smiled back and began to walk up to Tohru. Before she reached her, Shigure disappeared before her eyes.

"Where did Shigure-san go?" Suma asked.

No one moved or said anything. (as she expected) She took another step forward and Yuki disappeared just as Shigure had.

"Yuki-san!" She cried.

Behind her, a disgusting splat filled her ears. She gasped and swung around to blood that had appeared on window of the door. The blood ran down the window to Yuki's body.

"YUKI-SAN!" Suma cried in an even louder voice.

She turned to Kyo Tohru, who still stood there as if nothing had happened. She wanted to ask what was going on, but it was useless. For she knew that in every vision, the people couldn't see or hear her.

Looking back at Kyo and Tohru, she noticed Tohru's face fading. Once again,(as Yuki) she heard a blood splat. She looked around to find the source. Her heart stopped as her eyes gazed down now bloody stairs. The blood (of course) lead to Tohru's body, which was hanging over last step. Her hair sprawled out all over the floor which showed her blood red eyes.

Suma was at lost of words from the sight of her dead friend on the stair case. She felt tears in her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall. "Kyo-kun..." she said in a breathy way. She needed to say his name, to be sure she wasn't in hell.

She stared at Tohru, as she heard yet another splat that made her skin crawl.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around! What ever you do, DON'T TURN AROUND!_

She demanded herself in thought. But her curiosity forced her feet to turn slowly. SPLAT...SPLAT...SPLAT. The sound continued louder than ever. As her eyes turned as slow as her body, they caught a glimpse of red liquid falling from the ceiling. SPLAT. She looked up (though she knew she shouldn't) to see Kyo hanging on the chandler. This time, Suma found her voice and let out a horrible scream. "KYO-KUN!"

-Real life-

Suma's eyes shot up open. She looked up and saw Kyo's arm holding her back to keep her from falling. He was looking deep into her eyes. She said his name in her mind.

"You..and ...TOHRU!" She shouted, remembering it was not only him who died. She jumped up form Kyo's arm and began to run towards the house, but Kyo grabbed her wrist and held her in her place.

"They left." he said in a calm voice.

"Where? When!" She asked in a panicking voice.

"About ten minutes ago. They went to go get a doctor. It's the longest you've been out."

"Ten minutes? How long have I been freak'n out!"

"About half an hour. You screamed our names. You said, 'don't turn around.' What vision did you have?" his voice wasn't his normal pissed off about everything voice. It was more of a calm Yuki sweet voice. Although Suma loved Yuki's voice, she hated the way it sounded coming form Kyo.

"Don't talk like that!" she demanded, jerking her hand away from his grasp. She finally let the tears roll down her face. (the same tears she held back when saw Tohru body) Crossing her arms, she let out a sigh.

"You..were all dead. We were in a hotel..blood was everywhere. You just...dissappeared... one by one."

For once, Kyo was silent, for he had no idea what to say.

Suma continued.

"You just stood there as everyone died...like you didn't care." She turned her face so he could it. "For the first time, I was so scared. I was scared because I couldn't feel your energy. I don't know when it was, which hotel is was...or for god's sake who freak'n did it! But I do know one thing, I will NOT feel that pain again!" She said, a raising angry voice.

"Damn it," She cursed, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of you."

"It's not like I care." Kyo finally said. "Your not going to go through that pain again."

"How do you know?"

Kyo grinned his Kyo grin.

"Because I won't die until I beat that damn rat!"

"Your too weak to beat me." Yuki's voice called from behind them.

"We'll see about that!" Kyo shouted, waving his fist in the air.

Tohru, Yuki and Shigure walked down the hill to were Kyo and Suma were. Suma saw Tohru, ran the rest of the way to her.

"Tohru-san!" She cried, hugging her friend, bursting into tears of joy. "Quick! Make a wish to everybody here. A wish that if you died over, you'd feel regret forever."

Tohru blinked, but did as Suma told her.

"Umm...I wish that Yuki and Kyo would just get along."

Suma narrowed her eyes and stared at her friend as if she was the dumbest human being in the world.

"That...was STUPID! Come on Tohru-san, wish something that can actually happen."

"Ok...I wish for everybody to stop judging."

Once again, to Suma, this was a stupid wish, but she nodded her head, and carried on with Yuki.

"Ok Yuki-chan, how about you?"

"I wish what ever Tohru wishes."

"Ugh! Your killing me here!" She said with a deep groan. "Shigure-san, how about you?" She asked dully.

"To become.."

"Don't say a pervert, you already are." Kyo said, snickering.

Shigure glared at him and finished. "No, for all of us to be happy.." He said, in a gay voice. He wrapped his arms around Yuki and Tohru's head.

"God, you people are freaks."

"Well what about you Suma-chan?" Tohru asked.

"It doesn't matter what I want, just don't die until your wishes are forefilled. You promise?" Suma asked, holding out her pinkie to everybody.

They all looked at each other, and laced their pinkie's with hers.

"Good...if any of you die without forefilling your wish, you will be damned to hell." Suma spoke softly, yet in a serious voice.

This concludes Chapter 1. Hope it wasn't a drag to read. Comments are greatly appreciated. (sp?) Um, sorry about all the miss spells. I'm not very good. I hope you can at least make them out. I'll try to have next Chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

.aumS now od I revewoH. teksaB siturF now t'ond I -remialcisD (Haha! It reads, I don't own Fruits Basket. However, I do own Suma.) (just in case your a layer. XP)

Me-Forgive me, the frist two paragraphs aren't my best. In fact their kinda choppy. But I couldn't think of any other way to put it. Please don't hurt me! I have to admit, I really like this chapter! LoL

Chapter 2- The Accident

Suma was up all night worrying about when her vision was going to take place. She felt Kyo walking down the hall. She really didn't want to talk to him, so she acted like she fell asleep with the light on. At this time, she figured that she should get some sleep.

_There's no sense in staying up and tiring yourself out so soon. You'll figure it out._

She told herself, while acting as if she were asleep.

Kyo opened the door, expecting to see Suma awake, but found her sleeping soundly under her sleeping bag. He really wanted to tell her he was sorry for being so huffy about her sister. He walked quietly to the lamp and turned it off. He looked at the clock; 2:37a.m. He left the room with a simple "Good Night".

-that morning-

Suma was the last to walk into the kitchen. She saw Kyo at the table and kneeled down beside him. None of them said anything. In fact, it would had remained silent if Tohru hadn't spoke up.

"Suma-chan, why did you make us wish wishes to ourselves? If you don't mind me asking."

Suma was looking down at her place at the table, but her head quickly turned up and stared at her friend.

"Oh umm, it's nothing. You know me, a little too crazy for my own good." She said with a weak laugh.

"Did have something to do with your vision?" Yuki asked, with his arms crossed, and looking at her with a serious face.

"Hey, let's go out to breakfast. My treat!" She said, but she couldn't get the weakness out from her voice.

"Suma-chan, we already ate." Tohru said, with a great worry on her face and voice.

"Oh, I see."

"Could you please tell us what you saw?" Tohru asked with the same look and same voice.

"NO! It's not going to happen, so I'm NOT going to talk about it!" Suma shouted, standing and slamming her hands on the table. Tears came to her eyes, but she didn't want to reveal them anymore than she had. "Just don't ask again." She said in a calmer voice.

Everybody Yuki and Tohru took her advise, and fell silent. Suma sat back down her place with a sorrowful glare in her eyes.

"I think I will take you up on that breakfast offer." Shigure spoke up, breaking the new silence.

"Good, I'll go get ready. Um, you all are still invited." The light red head girl said, now in her normal voice. Before she left the room, everybody got up and agreed to go.

-Breakfast-

"Eat them!" Yuki demanded, holding up leeks to Kyo's nose.

"Hell no!" Kyo argued, with his eyes watering, and covering his nose.

"You ordered it. It's rude to not something you ordered."

"I didn't know the SeaFood Platter would have leeks everywhere on it!"

"That's your mistake for not reading it."

"I'm not eating those damn things! So just get them away!" Kyo shouted, slapping Yuki's hand away. He took Yuki's plate and threw it at him.

But knowing Yuki, he caught it and punched Kyo.

"That's very immature behavior." Yuki growled while setting his plate on the table.

"It's ok." Suma said laughing. "I know how much he hates leeks, he doesn't have to eat it."

Kyo shoot up form the ground after being punched and ran after Yuki with his own plate. "YOU EAT THEN!" He screamed.

Yuki held his chopsticks in his hand as he saw Kyo running out of the corner of his eye. He ducked just as Kyo reached him with his plate. Yuki just barely picked leeks off the top of Kyo's plate and shoved them into Kyo's mouth.

Kyo's eye twitched as he tasted the foul taste of leeks. He dropped to the ground and began twitching like a worm on drugs and coughing. He held his throat and banged the ground.

"Wow, that was fast." Suma said in amazement. "Did Yuki-san just pick up leeks up off a flying plate? I'm just wondering if I got the picture right."

"Yeah, I did." Yuki said, sitting down. "He was always slow."

Suma blinked and looked down at Kyo who was still coughing.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" she asked.

Kyo didn't say anything, but continued to cough.

"Oh my god! I think he's choking!" She screamed running up to him.

She wrapped her arms around his stomach as white smoke along with a pouf appeared. Her eyes opened wide as she had forgotten about what happens if she were to hug him. She gasped as the smoke cleared when she realized that she was holding his clothes.

People looked at her. She looked at the bodiless clothes that she was held them behind her back and grinned widely.

"Uhh, nothing to see here folks!"

The manger ran in with a horrible temper. "What's going on!" he demanded.

Suma was out of ideas, but she heard behind her a patterns of clapping. She looked behind her and saw Tohru and Yuki standing up clapping in a pattern. She then smelled smoke.

"Sorry about that. I just had to have a cigarette." Shigure said, grinning.

"What's with them?" The manger asked looking over at Yuki and Tohru.

"Oh, them. Well, they can't stand smoke. So, they think if they clap enough together, it'll make the rain god come and put out my cigarette."

Suma tired to hold in a laugh, but found it almost impossible. She looked back and saw Tohru and Yuki were now hopping on one foot, while still clapping. She covered Kyo's shirt over her mouth to muffle her laughs.

"They do know that it doesn't work, right?" the manger asked, tiring to hold in his own laughs.

"Nope."

Suma looked up, and as she did, the lights went off, and a clasped of thunder and lighting lit the room. Everybody who was laughing, quickly began screaming and running for the door.

Tohru's eyes opened wide as she held onto Yuki. (also forgetting the rule)

"Oh my god, Yuki-kun! We made it rain! We can finally end droughts everywhere!" She screamed at the little white, purple eyed rat under huge amounts of clothes.

She and Suma grabbed both Kyo and Yuki. Suma stuffed their clothes in her bag that brought and they both ran out the restaurant with Shigure.

"You guys planned this!"

"No, we didn't mean for it to rain!"

Shigure laughed. "Suma, we always have a plan for if something like this happens."

"That was freak'n sweet!" Suma said, tightening her fist and punching the air.

"Hey, watch it!" Kyo shouted, from between her arms. "You almost knocked me!'' He shook his ears and twitched his ears with every rain drop that fell on him.

"Oh, sorry. Aww, your so cute when you do that!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo shouted.

Suma didn't' take it seriously what so ever. She merely smiled and rubbed his head. Just, yet another pouf arose form her and Thoru's arms. Thoru screamed and ran behind a tree.

"What?" Suma asked. For she didn't know what happened when the Sohma's returned to their normal form. She looked at Kyo who was had his back turned to her. Before the dust could clear, he snatched her bag.

"Hey! Give that baAHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as then saw what Tohru was running from. She ran to the tree beside Tohru, covering her eyes.

After two minutes, Kyo came beside the tree, fully clothed. "Ok, it's safe to come out now." (Yuki did the same with Tohru)

Suma opened two of her fingers and ran behind Shigure.

"Stay away!"

"Aw come on, you knew..."

"No. Sex Ed was bad enough! I couldn't look at another boy the same for weeks! I'd always run because I knew what... was truly down there."

Kyo began laughing, as did Shigure.

"Hey...Oh my god! Your a man!" she shouted pointing to Shigure.

"Just like yesturday." Shigure said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Here, I'll stand beside you Suma-chan." Tohru walking to her.

"Good, keep thoes MEN away!" She shouted giving a stupid glare.

As they walked ((order: Suma, Thoru, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo)) Suma would lean forward and glance at Kyo. He would notice this,and he also would lean and give a deamonish grin. Suma glared, and continued walking, looking straight and laughing.

**Me-While I was writing this, I was laughing so hard, my grandparnets looked at me, and glared. This was a fun chapter to write. I hope it was funny and fun to read. JaNe! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Me no own ta Fruits Basket. Me own Suma-chan and ta ants. LoL

Me-This is a funny chapter, and any of you who are strict Kyo fans, yes, yes I know this isn't something he would do, but come on, it's funny! (hint-ANTS!)

oh, by the way, it's summer

Chapter 3- A New Friend

After about two days of the restaurant incident, Suma had kept every far from Yuki, Shigure and Kyo. Many times Kyo wanted to come out behind her and scare the crap out of her, but didn't. Though it was two days ago, he still laughed about it.

Suma peered around every tree closely. She couldn't get the images out of her head. She still shivered at the thought. Hiding behind the tree, she could see Kyo lying on the grass sleeping. She was deeply hungry and had to get to the house, but the only way there, was right by Kyo.

_He's asleep, which means he won't know your there!_

She sighed deeply as she took her first step towards him. She could hear him snoring.

_Your almost pass him. Just keep going, nice and easy..._

She looked ahead to see much more she had to walk, (which was only a few feet)

when she felt a hand grasping her ankle. She screamed and looked down to see Kyo looking up.

"Get OFF!" She shouted, kicking her with him with her free leg. Though he was a master at marshal arts, he didn't expect her to kick him, so there for, he wasn't prepared.

Kyo was kicked in the face and sent tumbling through the grass. The last he saw, was Suma running to the house at full speed. He glared and rubbed his aching cheek. He laid back where he sat, and looked at the sky.

"What a pre..." He stopped for he felt burning in his underwear.

He looked at his feet and saw he was kicked right on a fire ant hill. He screamed in pain as he jumped up and unzipped his pants, and threw them. He looked at his bare legs and saw ants running all over them. He looked in his underwear and what seemed like even more down there. He screamed and threw them off too. He ran through the field nude, (well expect his shirt) screaming

"Get 'em off me! Ow! Get 'em off me!"

He reached the house and opened the sliding door, just as Suma was opening it to apologize to Kyo for kicking him.

She had her hand on the knob when Kyo burst in, half nude. Suma didn't hesitate to scream bloody murder. She garbed the broom Yuki had been using, and began hitting Kyo over the head. Bam! In the side. BAM! In the arm.

"Ow stop woman!" Shouted Kyo.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

"Their biting me! Oww damn it!" Kyo cried, now on the ground, still being beaten.

Tohru wanted to step in and held Kyo, but it would had felt wrong.

Yuki had his fun of laughing at Kyo and Suma, and took the broom away from Suma, still letting out sinkers.

"All right, I'll take it from here."

Kyo looked up at Yuki. "You stay away from me!"

"Why?"

"It hurts so bad." Kyo complained in a girlie wincing voice.

"Fire ants?"

"Yeah..." (another wincing voice)

"Hm..Only one thing to do." Yuki said walking into the kitchen.

Kyo barley lifted his head up to see Yuki leaving.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO CUT IT OFF!" Yuki screamed with a butcher knife.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR CRAZY!" Kyo shouted, jumping up to his feet, and running into the fields, with Yuki close behind him.

Shigure laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh man, you really did him in good this time, Suma." He said in-between chokes of laughter.

Suma in the bathroom, covering her eyes. This time, instead of smoke, it was in full view.

"Suma-chan?" Tohru called through the door. "You all right?"

Suma opened to the door happily as if nothing was bothering her.

"Um, sure! Never better!"

Kyo ran through the hall were they were. "Help ME!" He cried as he ran past.

Yuki was close behind, swinging away.

-that night at the hospital-

Suma waited in the waiting room with Tohru. Yuki didn't cut anything, Kyo was in such pain, they figured it would be best.

-flashback-

Kyo- Hell no! I'm not going to the damn hospital!

Shigure-(holding his arms, and dragging him along the house) It's not normal for someone to get bitten by fire ants down there! It could be dangerous!

Kyo-I DON'T CARE!

-end of flashback-

Suma sighed and couldn't help but feel a strong guilt over riding her. A nurse came in and told them that they were done examining, and that Tohru and Suma could see him. Suma stood up, but couldn't bring herself to walk down the hall and see him.

"Tohru-chan, could you tell him I'm sorry? I can't go down there. He'll probably just yell at me, and I don't want to yelled at again."

"Of course I'll tell him. I'll be back soon." Tohru said in an understanding way. Though she really didn't understand.

Suma watched her go down the hall way, and turn to Kyo's room. (Which was the third door down) She sat back down, and remembered her vision. She was surprised that she had forgotten about it even for a second. She was actually kinda grateful that she had forgotten. It gave her mind a chance to clear.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A girl behind Suma asked.

Suma looked up to see girl with light blue pigtails, and a long black trench coat over a purple shirt, and long baggy blue jeans. She had white like eyes. This girl seemed to be staring at the ceiling.

"Um, of course." Suma said, moving her bag.

The girl smiled, still looking at the sky, and sat down. "Thank you. Bad weather we're having, huh?"

Suma looked out the window just as she saw lighting light up the sky.

"That's weird, it was such a perfect day."

"Ah, you were just relying on what your eyes told you."

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you..."

"Blind? Heh, yes." The girl said, with a smile laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry I hope that wasn't rude."

"Oh no, it's all right. It doesn't bother me."

Suma's heart was beating quickly from embarrassment. "Um, so what's your name?"

"Ami."

"That's a pretty name actually. Where do you live?" Suma couldn't stop asking all these questions. She had never met or seen anyone who was blind, so this was a sort of adventure for her.

"Um, all I know is that's grassy, and a bunch of people go there. It's not that far from here."

Suma looked out the window and saw **Tokyo Central Park** in big letters. She also saw it was just down the street.

"You live in the freak'n park!"

"I suppose." Ami said calmly.

Just then, Kyo wheeled out of his room with a wheel. He was heading straight for Suma.

"SUMA!" He shouted, not slowing down.

Suma watched him roll right pass him, and run into the wall. It was clear that he didn't' know how to use a wheel chair. Suma giggled, and watched him straighten up and wheel slowly to her.

"You have..."

"I'm sorry." Suma said bowing low. "I didn't know you would land in that ant hill. I am truly sorry."

Kyo was expecting for her not to apologize and so was it was as a shock for him.

"Um...who is that?" he asked, nodding over to Ami. (for he didn't know what to say)

"Oh, this is Ami-chan. She doesn't have any where to go, can she stay with us, PLEASE!" Suma begged, on her knees.

"Wait hold on, I don't want to stay with you." Ami said still looking at the ceiling, but over their way.

Suma got close to Kyo's ear, "She's blind and she lives in the park."

" I can hear you. I should go, the rains letting up." Ami said, getting up.

"Please stay, Ami-chan. I would feel so guilty if you left with no where to go." Suma begged now to Ami.

"Look, it's really nice of you, but I have somewhere to go, and that's to my 'park', as you called it."

Shigure, Yuki and Tohru came out of the room, and came up to Suma, Kyo and Ami.

"Oh, Shigure! Can Ami-chan stay!"

"I told you I didn't want to!" Ami shouted in annoyance.

Yuki came up behind Ami and chopped her neck. (a karate chop on the neck; you know) Ami fell into Tohru's arms.

"I too would feel guiltily to let her back out there." Yuki said simply. Though it was against her wishes, everybody agreed.

When they got home, Suma pulled out an extra sleeping bag and put Ami in it.

"You'll thank us later." She said, leaving the room. She went into the kitchen and saw Kyo standing at the table.

"Aren't you sitting down?"

"No, it hurts to much."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop being sorry!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Suma shouted, holding a peace sign instead of saluting. A smile grew across her face.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. It's funny how this morning, I was afraid of you coming close to me, and since this happened, I feel like I should be your servant of something."

"Maybe you should. Go put on a mini skirt an..." but before Kyo could finish his sentence, Shigure was around his leg crying happy tears.

"Oh thank you! Thank You! Your good person!"

Kyo's eye twitched as he kicked Shigure off with an "ow" form his own pain.

"Look, forget the mini skirt." Suma said, crossing her arms.

"I don't' want you to do anything for me!"

"As you wish." Suma said, bowing.

Kyo groaned and hobbled out of the room.

Me- Ok, I know someone probably has a character named "Ami" but I would just like to say, I did not steal that name. I know it means "Friend" in Japanese, and so that's where I got form. Comments make me very happy like. \( \ \( )/ )/ Yay!


End file.
